The present disclosure relates to an imaging apparatus and an imaging method, and more particularly, to a focus adjustment technology when imaging is performed.
In imaging apparatuses (video cameras) for broadcast or business use, focus adjustment is frequently performed by a manual focus operation on which the intention of a photographer is reflected. Some of the imaging apparatuses performing the manual focus operation display assistance for the focus adjustment on a viewfinder so that a photographer can easily operate the focus. For example, the imaging apparatuses perform processes of extracting the high-frequency component from a luminance signal of a video signal, generating an edge enhancement signal, and adding the edge enhancement signal to this luminance signal. Thus, when the enhanced edge in a captured image is displayed on the viewfinder, the photographer can easily confirm a focus adjustment state of the edge portion on the viewfinder.
Further, when a focus adjustment state of an image captured by an imaging apparatus is displayed quantitatively with a numerical value, a graph, or the like on a viewfinder, a photographer can conveniently confirm a focus state when manually adjusting the focus. When the focus adjustment state is displayed with a numerical value or the like, for example, the high-frequency component of a luminance signal of an image obtained by imaging is detected and the detected level is displayed.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2010-135865 discloses a technology of displaying an image enhanced in the edge portion on a viewfinder.